


Ultimatum

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles is intent on dealing out his own form of justice to the criminals responsible for his father's murder, Derek offers him an ultimatum: "Choose me or choose revenge, but you can't have both."</p>
<p>Because of how short it is, anyone is welcome to use this as a prompt or a base to expand on. Just leave a comment if you're interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

“If this is the path you want to take, I can’t stop you, but I want no part in it,” Derek stated in a soft yet stern tone. “You need to make a choice, Stiles. Do you want to be with me or do you want revenge, because you can’t have both.”

Stiles bowed his head and frowned. “You’re giving me an ultimatum just like that?”

“I’m telling you I can’t be with a bad guy.”

“I’m not a bad guy,” the youth replied. “Why does getting even make me evil? It’s justice.”

Derek sighed deeply and folded his arms over his chest. “It’s not justice. It’s vengeance. If you sooner harm someone than forgive them, that makes you a bad person. I don’t think you’re evil. I just… I can’t go down that road with you. I know that road. I’ve been down it before and I promise it won’t make you happy. It’ll fill you up with poison, and I can’t be with someone who has that in them. If you love me and want to be with me, you have to let it go; the tragedy from your past. Just let it all go. Forgive the people that took your dad’s life. If you can’t or won’t do that, if you hunt down and murder every one of them… we can’t be together. That’s just how it is.”

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to meet Derek’s eyes. His heart ached because he knew what this meant, and a tear trickled down his left cheek before wiping it away. “So this is goodbye then?”

Derek’s expression conveyed utter disappointment. “I guess so,” he said shortly on hushed breath before turning his back on him. “I thought you were better than that… I hope you find peace.”

As he stepped away, Stiles latched onto his wrist. “You deserve better than me,” he sobbed quietly. “Even if I tried to stop, I don’t think I could ever let go of the grudge. I’m sorry, Derek. Please, don’t remember me as a terrible person.”

Derek looked over his shoulder; tears brimming. “I don’t think you’re a terrible person, but your actions are. Take care of yourself, Stiles.”

Time lingered between them as they gazed into one another’s pained faces. Derek finally attempted to leave, but Stiles couldn’t let go. He did not remove his hand from Derek’s wrist. The elder of the two glanced back and stated, “Stiles… you made your choice. Now let me go.”

For a split second, Stiles appeared hopeful. “Kiss me one last time?” he asked.

“No. If I do I’ll want to stay,” Derek answered.

The boy hung his head in sorrow. His grip eased; fingertips grazed across Derek’s palm and their digits brushed apart. He whimpered, “Goodbye, Derek. I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Derek whispered before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. He left Stiles alone to weep by himself. His feelings of sadness were quickly replaced by resentment and rage directed toward those he sought to exact justice upon. From his perspective, they not only destroyed his life and took away his father, but also killed any possible future with Derek. He only had one purpose in mind: he was going to execute them all. When Stiles completed the bloody task that lay ahead of him and had no purpose left to live, he’d end it. As far as he was concerned, he was already dead anyway.


End file.
